


Rise up

by Saricess



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, f u viren, many oc's - Freeform, oc is amaya's daughter, so many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Elmyra, daughter of Amaya, comes back to Katolis just in time to stop Viren being crowned and takes it herself. Now with Katolis under her rule she tries her hardest to follow Ezran's wishes - all peace and no war. However it proves to be a greatly difficult with bad blood between lands and kingdoms.
Relationships: Amaya & Gren (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Corvus/Opeli (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Rise up

“What in the name of-!”

She couldn’t even finish her sentence as she was in shock, reading the long scroll in her hands.

“What is it?” a woman asked, long brown hair and matching eyes, freckles over her olive skin. She looked worried.

“Opeli has sent me a letter, King Ezran has abdicated his throne and has taken Viren’s place in a cell!”

“That does sound bad” the woman said, and signed “Elmyra, if Viren takes the throne Katolis will perish”

“He isn’t going to Kenia” Elmyra said “I’ll take it”

“You?” Kenia looked shocked for a moment, but smiled “If that’s what you want you have my full support”

“Thank you. I’m sure if I mention that I have the support of the Kingdom of Tharean, I’ll have the higher ground over Viren”

“Please do” Kenia said “Also, say I’m coming over in talks of forming an alliance, and will only talk to Queen Elmyra or King Ezran or no one at all”

Elmyra looked at Kenia in surprise “Really? An alliance? But the Kingdom of Tharean don’t do allies”

“Oh that’s been scrapped now, ever since you’ve came here and show us that they people we can trust” Kenia confessed “Now go, get their quick before that dark mage does something”

Elmyra wasted no time in getting her things back and onto her black horse, with the kingdoms support on her back, she went on her way home with a plan, and confidence.

* * *

She could hear Opeli’s and Viren’s voices as she walked down the hallway, two guards on her side.

_ Good Opeli  _ Elmyra knew the woman was doing her best to not give Viren the throne, and if all went well that she would give Opeli so many rewards.

“Does anyone else here share Opeli’s concern?” 

She nodded to the guards on the door and they opened her way in.

“I do” the room was full of gasps as she entered, everyone was in shock of seeing her as she had not been home in a while.

“Lady Elmyra” Opeli smiled and walked towards the young woman “Welcome home”

“Thank you Opeli, it’s good to be back” Elmyra smiled warmly at her “Well it would be if someone would tell me why King Ezran abdicated his throne and took Lord Viren’s place”

“An exchange Lady Elmyra” Viren spoke to her like everything was alright “King Ezran took my place so that I may take the throne as his regent”

“And why would he do that? From what I heard he was doing good at being King”

“Sure now Lady Elmyra you must realize that he is young, too young to be ruling such a land” Viren smiled and she wanted to punch his face “He wants peace with Xadia, the land who hold a knife to our throat, the land who had waged war against us humans. Such a thing could never happen”

“And your choice for all of this is war?”

“What other choice do we have?

“Like King Ezran said, peace” she said and looked at the people in the room “I know many humans hold hate towards Xadia for them ruling us our of their land and taking human lives at war, but that is not their fault. It is humans who wanted dark magic, the magic that drains the life of creatures of Xadia that caused them to drive us out. It was humans who waged war on the border and continue to do so, the men and women who you have lost in the war is not their fault, but ours. War will only make things worse, if we ever hope for the wars to stop then we must, and forge on the path of peace.”

Opeli and Cprvus looked at Elmyra with hope and confidence while Viren was the opposite.

“Surely you cannot trust her” he spoke to the citizens in the room “She has not been in our land to know the danger we have seen!”

“Oh? But I do?” she smirked and pulled on her bag, opening it and letting the scrolls fall out on the floor. “These have all been written by Prince Ezran and Prince Callum, they have informed me of everything that has been going on, and there have been many interesting things”

Opeli and and Corvus had immediately started to read the scrolls, looks of surprise, shock and anger mirrored their expressions.

“So you did try to kill the princes!” Opeli glared and everyone in the room gasped in horror, Opeli gave the scroll to the citizens who handed it around them, showing that she wasn’t lying.

“This one tells us of the Dragon Egg that we thought was destroyed, but instead was captured by Lord Viren” Corvous said, more horrid gasps.

“Lies!” Viren yelled. “These are all lies! Fakes!”

“It has their signature on it Lord Viren” Opeli smirked.

Prince Kasef took the letters and read them over, then looked at Viren in anger “I thought King Ezran would be a fool at ruling, but it seems I was mistaken. It is you who is the fool!”

“No!” Viren yelled “Everything I have done has been for the good of humanity and for our kingdom! Where has Lady Elmyra been all this time while I tried to save us?!”

“I’m happy you asked Lord Viren” Elmyra cocked her hip “I’ve been in the Kingdom of Tharean, and because of my time there they want to talk about forging an alliance between our kingdoms”

“An alliance with Tharean?” Kasef gasped “No one has ever managed to do so, yet you have?”

“She lies!”

Elmyra rolled her eyes “I don’t, and I have proof” she pulled another scroll, one hidden in her clothes and showed it to everyone in the room. There on the scroll was the seal of Tharean, she gave it to Opeli who opened it and read it aloud.

“I Kenia, Queen of Tharean have the utmost interest in forming an alliance with the Kingdom of Katolis and my own with the guidance of Lady Elmyra of Katolis. To this to be pushed forward I will only answer to either Queen Elmyra or King Ezran.”

Elmyra gave Viren a satisfied smile “Think I’m lying now Lord Viren?”

Viren gritted his teeth and glared at her, hands gripping his staff so hard it could break.

“Wait a minute!” Sorean spoke up, getting everyone’s attention on him - even Elmyra’s. “Since a relative of King Harrow is here, does the throne automatically go to her instead of Dad?”

Caudia nudged him hard making him wince, she glared at him but he paid no attention.

“Only if she wishes too, and if she is fitted for leadership” Saleer said, anger obviously in tone as he looked Elmyra.

She gave a wonderful smile “I do wish to rule, and I am fitted for leadership. Seeing as I am the only one who has managed to get so far with an alliance with the Kingdom of Tharean, and also the daughter of Amaya, General of the Standing Battalion”

Opeli looked around the room “Does anyone deny Lady Elmyra’s position to rule?”

She was met with zero complaints and looked at Elmyra with relief. Elmyra nodded at her as she walked past and to the throne, the she remembers so clearly that her step uncle sat on. It was a strange feeling knowing that he is gone - he was a good king.

She carefully picked up the crown and turned to the audience, and took joy in Viren's expression as she placed it on her head.

“All hail Queen Elmyra!”

The citizens chanted with joy as she sat down, Viren obviously displeased stormed out with Saleer hot on his heels, Prince Kasef joining in the cheer but not with much joy as the others. Sorean and Claudia looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

Elmyra took all this in, and waited for the trials ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> my readers shouldn't be surprised any more.
> 
> "oh saricess got a new oc? bet she gonna make a fanfic out of it"


End file.
